


You're Everything

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [7]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, can they make up already please, idiots inlove, set after 9x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: My interpretation of what I think Matt's speech will be to win Brett over
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	You're Everything

“There is no regardless of Gabby” Brett says deflated, feeling tears being to sting behind her eyes. Casey opens his mouth to speak just as the bells go off. “Brett?” he says reaching for her arm. “No, I can’t” She shakes him off jogging towards ambo. 

She avoids him the rest of the shift. He doesn’t even see her at all; she does it that well. 

She has to pull her car over on her way home, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision. His words rolling over and over in her head. ‘Regardless of Gabby’. There was still a Gabby, always was. She knew she shouldn’t have fallen for him, shouldn’t have spent so much time with him. If only she’d listened to herself originally and just kept up her walls, seen other people. Her heart wouldn't be broken. 

Getting home she changes into some old work-out shorts and the biggest t-shirt she owned. Tying her hair up out her face and finding a bottle of wine. Forgoing the glass she curls up on the couch and turns on the trashiest movie she could find. 

Around 40 minutes and half a bottle of wine later, there's a knock at the door. She just looks up, not wanting to move. Then the knocks come again. Then again. With a huff she places her bottle on the coffee table and stands. Walking to the door. 

Opening it her face dorps. He was really the last person she wanted to see. 

“Case-” She begins but he promptly cuts her off. “Sylvie please. Just let me say something. I have something I really need to say. Then you can yell at me and kick me out, anything. Please just let me say something” He says desperation clearly lacing his voice. 

She looks into his eyes for a moment, swearing she sees her own pain reflected back at her. After a moment she steps to the side, allowing him to pass. 

He takes a few steps into her apartment then waits. Not wanting to over step. Sylvie closes her door then walks straight past him, resuming her place on the couch. 

Casey follows her, sliding off his jacket as he does. Draping it over the arm of the chair before sitting down opposite her. 

“It’s always been you” He starts, repeating her words from those days ago. 

“All this time you’ve been there, right in front of me. I was just to blind to see it. The past clouding everything. I don’t want to make excuses. I’m not going to. I’m just going to tell you the truth.” He takes a breath, “For about Four years there have been these feelings, I went to get help thinking something was wrong but nothing showed up. There's been this feeling deep inside me for a long time now, even when I was still married to Gabby there was just something wrong. Over the years it’s felt like a piece of me was missing, like I just wasn’t me completely. I tried to figure out what it was but I couldn’t. Then about three months ago I stopped noticing these feelings. Like it wasn't really there anymore. Until you asked me to leave the other night, then this hole was back bigger than ever.” she had finally looked up into his eyes. 

“It’s you. You’re a part of me I've needed. You make me feel, well everything good. Like I can be myself and never have to worry. You make me feel included in things I don’t need to be. Because you wanted tok, not out of pity or anything. Sylvie somewhere along our friendship I fell in love with you. And it came so easy, I fell for you like breathing. Because it just felt so right, it felt right in every way. I didn’t go looking for love, it just found me. That's what makes it feel so good. Like the universe gave me everything I ever needed and wanted and it was you. Sylvie Brett I love you.” Both of their eyes were watering. 

“I love Gabby. A part of me always will. But it’s the same part of me that loves Severide” Her brows furrowed in confusion. “I want her to be happy, to be well and safe. But I want her to have that with someone else. I will always care for her, that will not change. But I also care and want all of that for severide. That's the same feeling I have. But when I think of you, I feel everything. I want you to be happy, but I want to make you happy. I want you safe and well. And I want to always be there to make sure you're ok, or be arms you can fall into to help you heal. When I think what I want out of life, It’s you. And I understand you might not want me, I messed up big time, I was too much in my head. I couldn’t think about how to differentiate between my feelings. But now I understand” 

“So whatever you decide I will agree with. Because I will always put you first. In this life or the next you are what I want, what I’ve always wanted, I was just to blind to see it till now. I love you, and no matter how much it might hurt I want nothing but happiness for you, whether that is with me or not'' He releases a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Waiting for her to respond. 

After a few moments he speaks “ask me again. The question from a few nights ago. Ask me” 

With a shaky breath she begins to speak. “If Gabby came back to Chicago and asked you to go with her would you?” She says biting back her tears. 

“No… She has asked me twice, once when we were still married and I said no both times. Then offered to have me over there on my next furlo and I said no, I spent it with you. If she came back to Chicago I would be happy to see her, The same way I would be happy to see Foster” He says, waiting for her to make the next move. 

“She asked you to go out?” She says looking at him. “Yes, and I spent it right here, with you. And that’s how I want to spend the rest of my life. With you”

“I want to be with you too… I just think I need a little time to recover from what's happened.. It hurt too much for me to just be ok” She says looking into his eyes, wanting to see his reaction. 

“I will give you as long as you want. I will spend everyday making it up to you. However I can, I will show you just what you mean to me. In whatever ways you'll let me.” The honesty coating his voice is clear. 

She nods, “Ok.” then silence fills the room. 

After a while he stands grabbing his coat. He makes sit three steps till she speaks. “Stay”. He turns at her words. “I need time before we can get close to what we were the other night, but I don’t want you to leave” She’s curled up, looking like a lost puppy. “Whatever you want” He says making his way back over to the couch. 

“So what are we watching?” He asks, moving to pull a blanket from the side of the couch. Gesturing she move her legs, she plays them over his lap before he lays the blanket over them. 

“Just so you know Sevveride bitches about the Bachelor so I already know who he chooses” That makes her laugh. “Guess we will be watching the bachelorette then” She smirks. He shrugs “whatever you want” 

  
  


Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad. 

It was going to take time, be a little rough. But she knew he meant it, knew this was important to him. 

They would make it work. That’s why they have got along so well now, they communicate, that they both work for what they want. 

Not every happy ending is easy, but the ones that people fight for are the ones worth having. 

Knowing someone is on your side, that they really want you enough to wait and fight. That’s important. 

They will have their happy ending, they just had to put in a little time and work. But with a love like theirs it would be worth it. 

  
  



End file.
